Jealousy
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: Shalimar is hurt in England. Emma and Jesse have a child, there is also a surpirse waiting for the happy couole
1. Chapter 1

"**hello this is Jesse kilmartin what can I do for you?"**

"**this is Kingston hospital in London, England near Wimbledon and I am ringing to let you know that a miss Shalimar fox is here and is suffering from very bad injuries, "**

"**why have you called me?"**

"**because she has asked us to and you are her next of kin,"**

"**next of kin, so what happened?"**

"**sorry but I don't wish to tell you over the phone, would you be able to come over ,"**

"**sure but I will have to tell my wife,"**

"**ok, let us know soon, thank you"**

**Later that evening as Emma walked through the door after picking up their daughter she could feel that something was wrong with her husband and went to find him, she found him in the study just looking at old pictures of their once close team that was called mutant x. "what's wrong I could feel you as soon as I walked through the door," Jesse jumped because he hadn't heard his wife walk in the room let alone the house, "I thought you can't sense anymore, I thought you said your powers have gradually weakened since amedea," **

"**yeah , they have but since this afternoon I think they are coming back, slowly but it still doesn't matter I could sense the coldness and pain as soon as I walked through the door even without my powers," **

"**how?"**

"**just call it a wife's intuition,"**

"**oh, ok, shal's in hospital," with that he got up and left the room leaving Emma standing there and trying to get the information in to her head, the last she heard of Shalimar was her and Jesse were caught together having an affair, and emma was working really hard trying to pay the bills, (since Jesse had been made redundant from his old job.) and at the same time not getting too stressed because she was pregnant with their child, but the moment she had caught Jesse and Shalimar she felt her life spinning out of control and 2hours later she found herself in hospital being told she had a miscarriage. They separated for two years before they got back together and even now emma can't trust him, three months back together emma found out she was pregnant again and jesse had a steady job and Shalimar , well she hadn't contacted her since that night she was told she had a miscarriage, jesse was by her through the whole of the pregnancy luckily she wasn't under too much pressure and she gave birth to a very healthy baby girl who is now five years old.**

"**how do you know?" she asked as she stormed into the kitchen and stood right in front of where he was standing.**

"**the hospital called me earlier this morning and told me,"**

"**how did they get our number, the only way they could is if you are her next of….,"**

**By the look on his face she realized that she was heading in the right direction, she could now sense that their relationship had carried on after they separated and she Shalimar hadn't been told jesse and emma were now back together with a girl, "so are you going?"**

"**yes I am going , hope you don't mind,"**

"**I don't mind go," with that emma left the room and went to their ensuite bathroom, "come on emma, aren't you going to come down for dinner?"**

"**no , I'm not hungry, I will come down when I am,"**

**Emma wasn't talking to jesse at all that evening , he was leaving the house at 7AMto go to the airport and was leaving for England at 11AM and he was taking amedea with him so emma had time to herself, she couldn't believe that he was going , hadn't he learnt his lesson the last time shalimar was concerned at five am when the alarm went off emma woke up as well and got up, she decided she was going with him just so she can keep an eye on him, she couldn't let shalimar ruin their relationship again.**

_**At the airport**_

"**I'm so glad you decided to come,"**

"**I am glad I did as well," emma replied but was faking her smile, deep down she was still mad at shal as well as jesse, they boarded the plane and the whole flight to england was quiet and both emma and jesse never said a word to each other, when they landed emma went with amedea to get some food while jesse got the luggage, the two of them decided to get a taxi to Wimbledon jesse had called adam when they arrived in england and adam had organised some accommodation for them while they were in the country**

**adam had organised for jesse, emma and amedea to stay at his friends house in Wimbledon, they were a wealthy family and had two guest houses and they were allowed to have one of the guest houses to themselves, adam friend had a grand daughter who was going to take them around Wimbledon and to where the hospital was, she was only 14 and she was very responsible, she even offered to baby sit when ever they wanted to go out.**

**Adam's friend had kindly picked them up and he had brought his grand daughter Lucy with him, they took them from waterloo station to wimbledon, it was too late for them to visit Shalimar so Lucy took them out the next day to the shops at half past two they made their way to bus stop to catch the bus, they caught the bus to the hospital so they didn't have to pay loads for parking, she showed them the ward she was on and told them they could meet down there at 8 o'clock, because she had other things to do. emma and jesse made their way to the ward shalimar was on, emma couldn't believe she was so close to shalimar after all these years.**

"**hello we are here to see shalimar fox, is she alright,"**

"**yes she is alright she is just over their." a nurse was pointing over to a room and just as they were approaching it they saw the door open and a doctor came out holdong a little girls hand she must have been about five or six**


	2. Chapter 2

"**I can't go in, do you want a coffee?"**

"**come on Emma, you have to put this behind you,"**

"**well what if I don't and can't"**

"**emma you and shal are best friends,"**

"**we used to best friends but that was before I found her in bed with my husband," jesse looked every where except for emma, he knew what he did was wrong but she was right, if only he and Shalimar didn't have and affair then they would have had an older child, and the two of them would still be best friends.**

**They were quiet and the two of them walked through shal's door and saw her sitting up in bed and was reading but looked up just as jesse came in. emma was behind him but was not sure what she should do, "hey how are you," jesse moved over to Shalimar's bed and sat down at the end but was getting closer and eventually kissed Shalimar on the forehead them cheek, he was so close to kissing Shalimar on the lips but before he could Shalimar interrupted by saying "yeah I am fine," Shalimar spotted emma standing by the door, the two just looked at each other **

"**excuse me I need to go get something," emma made her way to the door.**

"**emma wait, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…."**

"**leave it Shalimar, just leave it," both jesse and Shalimar were shocked at the tone in emma's voice, it was cold, so cold that jesse felt the hairs on his neck stand up, emma left the room with tears gently falling down her face what jesse just did hurt her so much and went to get herself a cup of coffee, when she returned no body talked, Shalimar just couldn't stand the tension in the room and broke it by "how have the two of you been, I mean it has been how long,"**

" **7 years," jesse and Shalimar both looked at emma, emma then walked over to the chair in the corner and sat there for the remainder of the visit and neither jesse or Shalimar attempted to talk to emma because they both knew she was in a mood and when she is in a mood she is not a pleasant person to be around, then jesse brought up the subject of the little girl they saw coming out of her room, Shalimar let out a sigh but before she could say a thing, the little girl came running in with a bunch of flowers in her hand, "mummy, are ok now," the girl asked and stood in front of the bed close to jesse, and just stared at jesse right in the eye, "mummy, he looks just like the man from the picture of daddy you gave me,"**

**Shalimar answered by telling her daughter, "he is the man from the picture," with that both emma and jesse looked up at shalimar, but for emma this was the last straw and she ran out of the room and out of the hospital by now she was crying so hard she didn't realize where she was going and accidentally stepped onto the road and at the same time a ford was driving up the road and went into emma and knocked her straight to the ground, she was badly hurt, emma was hardly moving.**

**The driver had been someone who went by the name of brennan mulwray, an old friend of emma's, when he saw who the person was brennan ran to emma's side to make sure she was ok, when he saw there was no movement brennan got a bystander get help while he stayed by emma's side, brennan took out his mobile and tried ringing jesse but was unable to get through because Jesse's phone was off. When the help arrived brennan followed them to the hospital and had a firm grasp on emma's hand. The paramedics didn't need to use the ambulance because they were just outside of the hospital and there were doctors outside waiting and helping, brennan told them that he would be right back and he had to go get her husband, making his way to the ward shalimar was on, after asking the nurse where she was, he knocked on the door that she had pointed out.**

"**come in," came shalimar after hearing the knock, brennan went in and found jesse on Shalimar's bed talking to a little girl, "hey, shal you look great and jess, em's in the accident and emergency she got hit by a car."**

"**WHAT? HOW?" jesse stormed out of the room and went to accident and emergency to see how emma was, brennan stuck around to talk to shalimar "what exactly happened,"**

"**I don't know, I was driving to come and see you, then I hit her, and now she is here lying in the hospital," shalimar saw brennan's eyes start to water.**

"**brennan, listen to me, she is going to be ok, you remember what she was like when we were a team, she would always pull through and this time won't be anything different,"**

"**yeah, you're right, do you mind if I go and see her, "**

"**no go I will be alright, tell me how she is,"**

"**ok see you,"**

**Brennan made his way to the accident emergency, he went up to jesse and tried to apologize but jesse was so mad he punched brennan in the face "how dare you, why did you hurt her?"**

"**sorry jess, but I didn't mean to hurt her, in a was t was her fault because she was standing in the middle of the road."**

"**what was she in the middle of the road for? I mean she did run out of the room when shal told us that her daughter is mine as well,"**

"**what do you mean yours,"**

"**shal and I had a affair causing emma and myself to break up,"  
"jess, tell me about how you screwed up emma's life later and focus on her condition now"  
"bren , if anything happens to her I swear I am not going to let you forget it," a doctor came up to jesse and told him that emma was stable and that she was going to be taken up to a ward, the ward emma was going to be taken to was the same one shalimar had been taken to.**

**They got to a pay phone and phoned adam to let him know what was happening with both emma and shalimar, then went to the ward to visit emma and see how she was . To their surprise emma was put in the same room as shalimar, it was a two bed room, "ssshh," shalimar said as they poked their heads around the door, they walked into the room and saw that emma was hooked on to a monitor and had a oxygen mask on, she was still unconscious from the accident, she had a broken arm and 2 broken ribs, there were large scar covering most of her face. "sorry sirs, but the two of you would have to go,"**

"**oh, ok that's fine," brennan and jesse left and made their way towards the exit of the hospital when jesse looked at his watch, "sugar, it is five past eight, I hope lucy has waited,"**

"**who's lucy?" brennan asked with a puzzled look on his face**

"**oh she's Adam's friend granddaughter and she was showing emma and me around Wimbledon, she told us to meet her at the little café near the entrance,"**

"**come on lets check, the only way to make sure is if we check,"**

"**ok, if she is still there then that will be great." jesse said while making his way to the entrance café**

**Luckily for jesse and brennan lucy was still there waiting for jesse and emma but was shocked when she saw jesse emerging from the corner without emma but with this stranger, "jesse where's emma and who is this? She asked pointing a finger at brennan's direction. **

"**this is an old friend of mine and emma she is well, she's in hospital,"**

"**hospital, why?"**

"**oh, some jackass knocked her down when she went out for some fresh air," after telling lucy jesse stared at brennan when jesse had turned around ready to leave because she knew that emma wasn't coming back with them. "oh, how is she,"**

"**she is fine but she looks badly hurt, the doctor has told us that she has 2broken ribs, a broken arm and her face has a large scar over her face but it shall heal quickly,"**

"**that is good, shall we head back to the house because Martha has made dinner,"**

"**lucy how has amedea been?"**

"**she's been fine."**


End file.
